


Pick Up Lines

by Sighanne



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When cheesy pick up lines work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this couple. I don't usually watch Marvel stuff or read the comic books. I hope I did alright for those who like this couple.
> 
> This was a prompt from tumblr that just wanted another Nat/Maria story.

Maria was sitting at her desk writing a report about the latest mission when there was a knock on her door, “Come in.” As she looked up from her papers she noticed Natasha slowly walking into the room. “What can I help you with?"  
Natasha smiled, “Nothing really just wanted to see if you were busy or not."  
Maria looked down at her papers and though she wished she didn’t have to finish it she knew she had to. “Sorry Natasha I need to get this done. Maybe later?"

 

The red head smiled, “That’s fine.” She walked to the door and turned around with a playful smile on her face, “Just wanted you to know that I can’t think straight when I’m around you.” Then without another word she left the room.  
Maria froze with the words and had to think about them. She didn’t mean what it sounded like….Right? Shaking her head she went back to work every now and then she would look up at the door and think the same thing. 

The next day she was walking through HQ going over a few files when Natasha fell in step next to her. “Hi.” The red head had a wide grin on her face.  
“Hello,” Maria answered as she went back to her tablet.

 

They walked in silence for a moment then Black widow cleared her throat, “Well I have to go but I have a question for you."

 

“Okay,” Maria answered several questions for the red head so she didn’t think any thing of it.

 

“Are you religious,” Natasha waited for the reply as she watched Maria pause for a split second.

 

“I am not,” was her confused reply.

 

“Really, because your the answer to my prayers.” Maria stopped walking and turned to look at the woman but she was gone. What just happened? Did she give me another cheesy line or am I imagining things.

A few days later Black Widow was out on a mission and called Hill, “Where do I need to be?” Hill quickly gave instructions on what they were looking for. Right now there were arms dealers that they were trying to catch. They wanted to stop the weapons from getting into some very bad hands. “Got it."

 

“If you need any help just call back so we can send reinforcements.” Hill stated.

 

“I’ll make sure to do that.” Romania replied. “Wait,” She stopped Hill from ending the call, “I need to make a confession.” 

 

Hill paused in her movements, “I’m listening."

 

“I wanted to let you know that the letter X scares me,” Natasha was having a hard time keeping the smile from her face.

 

“What? Why?” Hill was even more confused then she has been in the last week with this woman.

 

“Because I never want to be yours.” With that she winked and ended the communication. Hill once again was left in utter confusion. She knew now that all these lines were just that lines; pick up lines. The question was did Nat want a relationship or was this just her trying to be funny. IF she did want one was Hill interested? Hill shook her head. She had a job to do and she needed to focus on that right now not who wanted to be with her.

 

The next week played out pretty much the same way. Each time the two would talk there would be some kind of cheesy pick up line in the conversation. 

 

Lesbihonest you were checking me out weren’t you?

Your body is 75% water and I’m thirsty.

I heard your good in algebra, can you replace my X without asking Y?

 

And each time it seemed to get more and more ridiculous that all Maria could do was laugh at them. 

 

Call me Burger King because you can have me your way.Are you a McDonalds sandwich because I’m loving it.

 

Maria chalked the food ones up to Natasha being hungry. Finally though Maria had to face the facts and decide if she was just going to let all these lines keep coming or if she was going to find out what they really meant. So with a smirk on her face she sent a message to Natasha asking her to meet up at Maria’s apartment. There she would make them dinner and talk about this sudden change. Black Widow answered with a sure and a happy emoji. 

 

That evening as they sat at the dinner table Maria looked the red head in the eyes, “So why are you giving me all these lines?" 

 

Nat smiled, “I thought that would be obvious." 

 

“So you want to date?" 

 

Giving a small blush, “Yes I would. I know that I may not be the best one for you to choose but I want to try.” Her funny facade was falling and some of her vulnerable side was coming out. 

 

Maria smiled at the beautiful woman, “I would like to give it a try too.” Both women smiled at one another as they finished their meals and talked through the night. 

A week later Maria actually caught the former assassin off guard as she pulled the red head into a deserted room. Giving a grin to Nat she said, “Kissing is a language of love…So how about a conversation?"


End file.
